The Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) (MPEG-DASH) standard provides a set of HTTP adaptive bitrate streaming features, such as codec agnostic support, frame-synchronized adaptive bitrate switching, and support for multiple manifest formats for video-on-demand (VoD) and live streaming.